Underneath
by gryndylows forevah
Summary: Kurt needs to sing, things are rough with the warblers and ND are distancing themselves from him. A secret audience watches and realise their mistakes. Klaine. rated for a couple swear and a boy kiss at the end. WARNINGS: BoY LOVE don't like, don't read, couple swears. Based off song Underneath by Adam Lambert


Disclaimer:I don't own the music used or Glee.

* * *

Kurt was wandering through the halls of Dalton absentmindedly. Warbler practice was over and now he had nothing to really do with his afternoon before returning to his dorm where he would have to spend his afternoon quite so his roommate could study or with Blaine, who really he wasn't in the mood to talk to. He'd been here at Dalton three months and he knew for a fact that he didn't fit in. Dalton gloated about it's strict anti-bullying policy but they enforced it by pressing the students to conform. And it did work, bruises from his Mckinley days had started to fade but at the same time, even with the constant presence of Blaine and the Warblers, he felt more alone then he had before joining the New Directions.

The Warblers were overly stiff and traditional. They had no issues with him being gay, which was a refreshing change, but had every issue with his diva personality. He enjoyed the spotlight and didn't have any qualms over going after it but that went against the Warbler mentality. His differences where what made him, himself and he wouldn't let them go even if it meant the Warblers didn't like him and talked about him behind his back. And he had heard them. but if they thought he was weird and that he was a 'a overdramatic and girly bitch' far be it for him to call them out on it, at least here they kept it to themselves. Not to mention that the top 40s playlist was suffocating him slowly and he was pushed further from the spotlight then he ever was in the New Directions.

The New Directions. Gaga, he had hated the drama while he was there but things at Dalton were so...boring. At first it was nice but after 2 weeks with not even an argument over seating at lunch, he had started going insane. The club of misfits and fallen jocks had become a second family to him and sense his transfer they had started pulling away. The tension from the tie at sectionals had started straining relationships, they knew logically he wasn't a spy but had become wary of him. And as much as he hated to admit it, it hurt. Even at his own home things were stressed between himself and his step-brother, Finn.

He knew that Rachel didn't like that he had transferred, and thought that he was a coward, as one of the original six members she'd thought they were getting bullied the same as anyone else. He couldn't blame he for not know the true depth of how bad things at Mckinley had been but he knew that it was well known in the club that thing were different with Kurt. Even with no glee club there he'd have been bullied, and, because he was gay, things were worse for him.

He looked up as he approach the doors of the auditorium. It'd been to long sense he _really _sang. His audition with Don't Cry For Me Argentina had been the last time. At Mckinley the auditorium was always open, especially to glee students and teachers mostly didn't care if he ditched, so when he need to sing he could always go there or the glee room. Here things like drama club and music almost always occupied the stage. He gently open the door, keeping quiet incase something was going on in there today and was happy to find it empty. He slipped in and headed onto the stage smiling slightly at the sensation. He shed his blazer and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves to just below his elbows, running to the changing rooms briefly to change his pants for a pair of skinny jeans. he cracked his neck and set his ipod to record, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth to sing, never noticing that the door had opened and the Warblers had started in for an extracurricular project they had decided that maybe Kurt should sit out, Blaine among them(though he had been reluctant to exclude his friend). They had been quiet while they walked, respecting the policy for a certain lack of volume after school hours as not to disturb the staff and those who stayed after for tutoring. At the sight of the countertenor on stage, out of uniform looking ready to sing, they had decided to listen before figuring how to kick him out politely and by unspoken agreement sat silently towards the back of the auditorium.

_Strip away the flesh and bone_  
_Look beyond the lies you've known_  
_Everybody wants to talk about a freak_  
_No one wants to dig that deep_  
_Let me take you underneath_

The warblers were shocked by the lyrics, wondering who he was talking to and if he had caught on to their dislike for him, while Blaine was confused at what was going on and why Kurt was so upset, truly oblivious to the opinions of the other members opinions for Kurt.

Kurt let the honesty the lyrics wash over him, while enjoying his release.

_Baby, better watch your step  
Never mind what's on the left  
You're gonna see things you might not wanna see  
It's still not that easy for me underneath_

The secret audience listened to the amazing voice in surprise, they knew Kurt could sing, but the pure emotion as he sang were astounding. They felt guilt start to set in.

_A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath  
Under my skin  
Underneath, the depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see?_

The warblers watched as he poured his hearts into the lyrics tears starting down his face, though his voice was completely unaffected._  
_

Kurt let the tears fall as he sang to the Warblers, pretending they were there, wishing he could show them the truth, that there was more to him then the diva, the bitch. He felt freer then he had in months as he sang, relaxing as he let the music flow.

_Welcome to my world of truth  
I don't wanna hide any part of me from you  
I'm standing here with no apologies  
Such a beautiful release  
You inside of me  
_

And Kurt didn't apologize. He wouldn't because he had done nothing wrong. He wouldn't tone it down to conform with foolish traditions. No one at Dalton would look past the Bitchy mask and diva tendencies, no one cared. well Blaine did but he didn't really **see **anything because he wouldn't look, to scared ot past demons to try. Kurt didn't blame him but it grew tiresome. At least in Lima he could talk with the girls when upset and get good advice and comfort, they saw when something was wrong.

_A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath  
Under my skin  
Underneath, the depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see?  
Underneath, underneath, underneath...  
Underneath, Underneath  
_

Underneath his armor and mask he was only human and he was hurt. He knew he was different but he had been told that at Dalton no-one cared, that they protected each other and cared for each-other. That was a lie. Sure no-one said they cared to his face but he'd heard them when they were in private.

_Welcome to my world of truth_

A red river of screams  
Underneath  
Tears in my eyes  
Underneath  
Stars in my black and blue sky  
And underneath  
Under my skin  
Underneath, the depths of my sin  
Look at me  
Now do you see?  
Underneath, underneath, underneath  
Look at me  
Do you see?  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah!

The Warbler's were stunned at the power in his voice, the pleads to an invisible audience, to see, to understand. And they did see, the hurting human, he was weird but he was one of them. they had screwed up.

_Look at me  
Do you see?_

Welcome to my world of truth  
I don't wanna hide any part of me from you

Kurt was breathing heavily as he pick up his Ipod and stopped recording, still not seeing the Warblers watching in surprise. He felt happier then he had in far to long, maybe he could try do this again once a week, it'd be hard but doable he was sure. Stress adequately relieved, he started towards the exit when something caught his eye and he noticed in the shadow of the auditorium the Warblers sitting silently. He frowned, but shrugged to himself and looked down, after briefly meeting Wes's eyes with his own red-rimmed eyes, and walked out without speaking.

Wes closed his eyes and cursed, they'd been caught. Kurt knew something was going on with all the warblers except him, and he knew it wasn't a surprise party for him. He had seen the flash of hurt and acceptance. That song was for them and though they hadn't been meant to see it they had. He swore again more had screwed up and he knew it. He looked down in shame before starting the practice, though it lack any energy. Apparently they realised who the song was for as well. Blaine looked devastated, he swore to himself and hoped he hadn't screwed up any possible budding relationship between the two.

* * *

The next Warblers meeting was tense no-one looked Kurt in the eyes, his roommate, Trent, a fellow Warbler, had report through a text to the Warblers that he hadn't been in their room that night, no one knew where he had slept last night but he turned up to classes on time, and most figured he'd gone home or something, though the trip was two hours. Kurt was sitting by himself, though Blaine was looking at him. He stared straight ahead, his face a emotionless mask, the emotions that had been so obvious yesterday were invisible and if they hadn't seen the performance yesterday they would have never known he was capable, most having assume that he had a perfect but you didn't just suddenly feel hurt like he'd displayed yesterday.

Kurt sighed as the awkward meeting continued and without thinking the Warbler's looked over at him. Seeing their eyes on him. his eyes narrowed. "What?" he asked unhappily. Wes swallowed heavily and opened his mouth to speak "Kurt, we...we're sorry..." he trailed off and Kurt raised an eyebrow "For what?" he asked and Wes swallowed again. "For yesterday." And kurt gave a slight sneer "For what? spying on a private performance or for whatever all the Warblers save myself were invited to?" he asked Wes looked at his gavel ashamed "For everything..." Kurt let out a humorless chuckle well I'll forgive the spying, and I guess I understand not inviting me, i mean" and he adopted a mocking tone "a overdramatic and girly bitch ruining everything now would we." the warblers who'd been a part of that conversation(re:everyone except Blaine) cringed. "Yeah" kurt continued "Is that little tidbit covered by this blanket apology of yours?" Wes couldn't looked up but nodded "yes. I'm sorry." Kurt snorted "Whatever, if you guys don't want me here I'll leave. You just had to ask, at least then i could have known rather than over hearing." David nodded this time "You're right we're sorry, we were wrong and we don't want you to leave." Kurt smiled "Indulgently "Well then all is forgiven. We can now pretend that you guys haven't hated me for the last three months and get back to do-wapping while Blaine sings lea." he smirked "I quit. Blaine I'm sorry and we're friend but I can't do this, it's clear I'm not welcome. Karofsky has been arrest for attempted rape and sexual assault so I'm safe to go back to Mckinley. Text me later if you want to fix things. Because I have a room pack." And he stood up and left without glancing back. The Warbler's sat stunned and jumped at the sound of a sob. They looked to the source to see their lead crying. "thanks guys. Really. Way to make feel welcome. I get that you don't like him, and sure maybe he's a bit different, that was horrible. I bet he hates me now. God this..." and with that he ran out, hurrying to Kurt's room.

Yes they had screwed up.

* * *

Blaine knock on Kurt and Trent's door, while trying to stop his tears. The door opened and Kurt opened the door to be met with two armfuls of crying Blaine. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry they said they thought you wouldn't like it and i should have known better but please don't leave. or at least don't hate me!" Kurt Wrapped his arms around Blaine and led them to his bed. "Blaine? Can you stop crying?" Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry he sobbed out. Kurt sighed and layed him down gently so they were lying together on his bed. He ran his fingers through the gelled hair gently. "I don't hate you. It's ok. Stop crying Blaine." And blaine tried. Eventually he managed and Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Blaine, why are you here?" he asked gently. "I just I can't lose you. I think..i mean I'm pretty sure i love you. i'm sorry..." He said again. Kurt froze. "Me? He asked sounding genuinely confused...but I'm nothing special...I mean you could have anyone if you tried...I'm nothing..." kurt trailed of his own tears forming. Blaine shook his head "No, your so amazing Kurt, your beautiful, you have the most amazing voice and god you have an amazing personality...I Love You Kurt." Kurt closed his eyes tear spilling out "I love you too,Blaine" he managed Blaine smiled through tears that had started falling again. "May I kiss you?" and kurt nodded without speaking. And even though things were far from perfect, what with Kurt thinking about transferring back to Mckinley, and everything with the Warblers, the moment their lips connected they knew it would be ok.

* * *

**Wow cheesy ending. Anyway. I hope you liked I was listening to Adam Lambert earlier and this popped into my head. don't get me wrong I LOVE the warblers but they can be a bit stiff sometimes. Bye for now R&R pretty please. 3**


End file.
